


take the words

by honeynoir (bracelets)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Community: clara_who, F/F, Impossible Girl, Remember Me - a Clara Oswald Fanworkathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelets/pseuds/honeynoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Oh, she likes the Bad Wolf, who burns and scatters her words just as Clara scatters herself.' (Impossible Girl/Bad Wolf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	take the words

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fic for this [Clara fanworkathon](http://clara-who.livejournal.com/20313.html). For the prompt: Clara/Rose; one's the Bad Wolf, one's the Impossible Girl -- they fight time!
> 
> Er, not terribly confusing, I hope?

_Clara Oswald uses the tip of her tongue to write two words inside the mouth of a peroxide blonde in a Punky Fish hoodie, not because they mean anything in particular, but because it feels like they’re Important. She can’t say them out loud, because the other girl would think she was silly. Because the only thing they have in common is snogging and sass and chips and not going to the same school. They were both too old for fairytales, technically._

 

She was the Impossible Girl, breaking through time, having everything but purpose torn out of her. She knows the Doctor, always, and every now and then she catches glimpses of others – the man who couldn’t die, the boy who waited, the girl who remembered, the Bad Wolf.

Oh, she likes the Bad Wolf, who burns and scatters her words just as Clara scatters herself. The girl with the burning eyes and the white hair who wants to save the Doctor. Clara wills some of her echoes to find her and help her write herself across the Universe. Clara brings the words with her in the cradle and scratches them onto blackboards and traces them onto foggy car windows. She shouts them after two Doctors, shouts till her throat is raw, but he never hears. 

It doesn’t matter, really – she knows the Wolf will keep him safe.

 

And when Clara Oswin gets voted off her show and off the Game Station much too early (for hitting someone with a chair) the Doctor lives.


End file.
